


Stretching The Layers (Until They Rip Open)

by usakiwigirl



Series: To Bend Yet Not Break [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, M/M, NSFW, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn’t going to stop winning carguments his way, but he is also dreaming of other ways he can tame Danny’s inner demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretching The Layers (Until They Rip Open)

**Author's Note:**

> _It’s killing Steve’s back (flexibility be damned) to twist over the centre console, but Danny’s musky smell, and the tightly sprung muscles of his thighs make him work that much harder to set the controlled creature free._

For all that Danny is shorter than the average man, he lacks nothing in the areas that fire all Steve’s kink buttons at once. Danny is passionate and caring when it comes to the things that matter the most to him; his family, his work, the people he is protecting, be they strangers or friends. He’s a fighter, a scrapper, a man who’s not afraid to throw in a dirty trick or two if it gives him the advantage when needed.

Danny is a testosterone–laden package that Steve wants to tear open, layer by careful layer, exposing each and every little animalistic place inside. Steve knows that when the beast is unleashed, he’ll be taken for a ride he’ll never forget, and he can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by a Saturday Snippet I received by email from Jordan Castillo-Price, the fantastic author of the PsyCop series. Once I read the little flashfic in the last email, this story idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I had to write it in regards to our boys. Now heading into territory waaay beyond that of the original flashfic!
> 
> Thanks, Jordan, for the inspiration. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Did I mention yet that the boys don't belong to me, either? They're the sole property of CBS, fire rain down upon their black-hearted souls. I don't own 'em, I can't afford 'em, I can't buy 'em even though I would love to. Don't sue me, please.


End file.
